Lady In Red
by Ftmble1
Summary: An HHR Song Fic One Shot. 10 years after Hogwarts, a banquet is being held in Hermione's honor for her work as a barrister with the Wizengamot. Harry finally realizes at the ball how special she is.


**Lady In Red**

By Ftmble1

Disclaimer: All characters, etc owned in full by JK Rowling/Warner Bros. This is simply Fan Fiction, and I have no claim on any of it.

A/N: This story is a H/HR Ship Song Fic – One Shot. My first fan fic, but something I've been playing with all summer. It is based upon the song Lady In Red, sung by Chris DeBurg. The song lyrics are in italics.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

_They're looking for a little romance_

_Given half a chance_

_And I've never seen that dress you're wearing_

_Or that highlights in your hair_

_That catch your eyes_

_I have been blind_

It was Hermione's big night. Tonight would be the dinner in her honor, where she was to receive special commendation from the Ministry of Magic for her services as barrister to the Wizengamot. In just six short years, she decisively prosecuted case after case against the Death Eaters. As clever as ever, she saw through many of their disguises and alibis.

Harry studied his reflection in the mirror as he straightened his dress robes. He thought about the difference between when he first completed his training and been appointed as an Auror and now. At that time most Aurors had a great deal of resignation and frustration about the effectiveness of their work. Yes, he had defeated Voldemort the year before, but there was still a feeling that even if Death Eaters were caught, time and time again they seemed to worm their way off of any type of punishment when facing the Wizengamot.

Hermione had changed all that. First she went after the deficiencies in Azkaban, determining what wards needed to be placed and working directly with Albus Dumbledore to come up with spells and wards that would do away with any requirement to have Dementors (since clearly they could not be trusted). Next, she worked with the Wizengamot to improve the way charges were placed and evidence considered. Finally, she was given her own cases to prosecute. As always, Hermione's study ethics came through, and books and cleverness did make a huge difference in such a role. The Aurors especially seemed to take heart when case after case resulted in criminals being convicted and staying locked up.

Harry smiled, thinking about his best friend, and how her studying always saved him. Always.

"Oy! Are you ready yet?" Ron's voice shouted out from the fireplace. Harry and Ron were to head over the dinner together. Hermione had insisted that they sit with her at the table, along with Luna, Ron's girlfriend, Hermione's parents Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagle, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione had told Harry that he could bring a date if he wished, but as "The Boy Who Lived Twice", he didn't want to spoil the reunion with some random girl who wouldn't understand all that had taken place with the rest of the people at that table.

"Coming!" Harry took one last look, shook his head at the sight of his unruly mop of hair, and headed out towards the living room of his flat. Ron was standing there, wearing his best dress robes with a tasteful Chuddley Cannons crest on his chest. As captain of the team, and the premier keeper in England, Ron graced the pages of the Daily Prophet almost more than Harry did. However, since Luna Lovegood had been his honey the better part of three years, the Quibbler was much more respectful.

"Do you have your speech?", asked Ron. Harry had been asked to speak at the dinner as a representative from the Auror team in honor of Hermione.

"As it is. Do you know how hard it is to do something WITHOUT Hermione checking it for me?" Harry grinned.

Ron grinned back, "Something tells me you'll do just fine. You were able to rally the troops back at DA without having her proofread everything, right?"

"I suppose." Harry shrugged. "Are we going to Luna's next?"

"No, her dad is having the company carriage pick her up and apparate her there so she won't muss her dress." Ron blushed.

"I'm sure she'll look spectacular." Harry said truthfully. Ron just grinned.

Harry and Ron apparated just outside of the mansion where the dinner was being hosted. It was a charmed mansion, which, similar to Hogwarts, appeared deserted and overgrown to the muggle eye. To the wizard eye, however, it was a beautiful home, and it had been decorated similar to the manors and mansions of the early 1800's. Harry figured that this was no accident, as Hermione had forced him to watch the entire BBC version of Pride and Prejudice one weekend a few years ago. She absolutely adored the mini-series and the customs.

As they entered, a red figure caught Harry's eye and he did a double take, not believing his eyes.

Up the staircase, was a gorgeous woman, wearing a red dress. Her hair was pulled back and stylishly placed in a bun that hung at her neck. She had the most beautiful gold chain that hung so elegantly within the v of the dress. The dress itself was beautifully simple – short sleeves, a-line shirt, and the skirt fell between the knees and ankles. Incredibly beautiful legs peaked out and the feet were graced with cute strappy things that sparkled.

All Harry could think, was ... wow! And then he took another look and was hit like a ton of bricks.

It was Hermione. And as Harry felt his stomach doing sommersaults, he couldn't believe how relieved he was that he had not gotten a date, and how much he was looking forward to sitting next to Hermione.

"Wow." He hadn't even realized he said it.

"She's really something, isn't she." whispered Ron. But Ron was looking at his own date, and had not seen Hermione yet. Harry nudged Ron and gestured toward the top of the staircase. Ron's mouth formed a silent "Oh" and then he looked at Harry with a big grin.

"Looks like it's going to be a good night for you too."

"What are you talking about?" Harry was not going to let on to Ron of all people all the thoughts that were flooding his mind right now. It was their best friend after all, and Ron and Hermione had even dated in school.

"Yeah right, Harry, whatever" and with that Ron greeted his date.

Hermione had spotted them and had started to make her way down to them when she was stopped by a Wizengamot official who congratulated her. Harry kept watching her, as she exchanged pleasantries, excused herself and continued to try to make her way down to Harry. Hermione was the guest of honor, however, and many people wanted to speak to her.

Harry got himself a drink, and then just watched from a corner, amazed by what he was seeing, and not believing he hadn't realized before what he was realizing now.

After 15 minutes, Hermione finally made her way to him and smiled a most dazzling smile. "Hello there." She kissed his cheek and his heart soared.

"Hello yourself. Fancy meeting you here."

"Yes, fancy isn't it."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand "You deserve it."

She blushed and looked down. "I'm so glad you're here. This is a bit of a fuss isn't it?"

"I repeat, you deserve it." Harry was still holding her hand. "May I get you a drink?"

"No, I think I'm okay right now. Want to keep my wits about me tonight you know." Hermione was clearly nervous, something Harry rarely saw.

"I think you'll have no problem with that." He looked at her hair and noticed the light playing off highlights. Why hadn't he ever seen how the light danced like that before.

"Harry is everything okay?" Hermione looked at him with some suspicion.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect." Harry stated with a calm he was surprised at. He was still holding her hand. "May I escort you to the table?" He asked.

"That would be lovely."

While Harry did manage to secure a seat next to Hermione, he had to share her attention with almost everyone else in the room. A steady stream of young wizard bachelors had made their way to the table to say congratulations and ask if she would be available for a dance when the band was scheduled to play. They always said the same thing –

"You don't mind Harry old chap, I know she's your best mate and all?"

And every time Harry said the same thing

"Of course not, it's completely Hermione's say."

But to be honest, after the tenth time, it was getting harder to say.

They were almost finished with dinner when Albus Dumbledore stood and asked for the attention of the room and the presentation began. Many officials stood and lauded Hermione. Finally it was Harry's turn.

"Thank you to the Ministry and Wizengamot for allowing me the opportunity to express the Aurors' appreciation of Hermione for her contributions. As each of my compatriots has stated in their own words, clearly Hermione has made a significant difference in making sure that our world is safe and free of danger. Since Hermione has joined the ministry, the Aurors have been reenergized in their own work, because they know that she is there, making sure that our efforts result in keeping evil out of homes and villages.

Personally, you all know that Hermione is one of my best friends. Ever since I've been 11, Hermione has been by my side, and it is an honor that she continues to be my side through her work. Having her in my life is something I never take for granted. As a young girl, Hermione was wise enough to tell me that there were more important things than books and cleverness. She talked of friendship, bravery and today I add love. Because it's through Hermione's work that we live in a world where love wins more than hate. And for that, I, along with my fellow Aurors, truly thank Hermione."

And with that he met her Chocolate Brown eyes and saw their sparkle. He held her gaze and smiled while there were cheers throughout the hall.

"Thank you" Hermione said when Harry returned to the table.

"You are more than welcome." He squeezed her hand again. "Think you'll be able to save a dance for me?" He held his breath, he hoped that hadn't been too obvious, slipping it in as if it was off the cuff.

"Of course silly, you get the first one" She smiled, and Harry thought he couldn't breathe.

The band started and he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. He brought her into his arms and wondered why he hadn't realized this before, holding her close and the incredible feeling of being complete.

_The lady in red is dancing with me_

_Cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here_

_It's just you and me_

_It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

"Hermione" Harry mumbled into her hair.

She raised her head and looked up expectantly.

"I just wanted to say... wow." He grinned and blushed.

She blushed too and smiled. "Thanks Harry."

"You really surprised me you know."

"Well, even top barrister Granger can get decked out."

"Hermione." Harry swallowed. "You look incredible, but that alone is not what has me so surprised." And he held her gaze for a long time.

Just then, one of the many men Hermione promised to dance with cut in, and Harry reluctantly let them. But not without a final squeeze of Hermione's hand and a piercing look.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing_

_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side_

_And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away_

_And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling_

_Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

Harry went back to the table and made small talk with the Weasleys and Grangers while he watched Hermione the entire time. Remus Lupin came up and sat down next to Harry.

"Well my friend, that was a wonderful speech." Remus followed Harry's eyes to Hermione. "She really looks amazing tonight, doesn't she."

Harry nodded and lifted his glass as Hermione looked over to him and smiled. She was being swept away by another promised dance, but she kept looking at him and smiling at him.

Harry's heart swelled at the thought. Then he realized that Remus was looking at him and grinning.

"What?"

"It's about time."

"About time what?" Harry thought he knew where this was going, but he was going to act completely dense with his dear friend.

"That you noticed how beautiful your best friend is." Remus smiled.

Harry grinned. "Okay, I probably deserve that one. But at least give me credit that I've always been nice to her, and not been a prat like those jokers she dated."

"So what are you going to do about it." Remus asked.

Harry was more sure of himself than ever before. "I'm going to reclaim my dance partner." And with that he got up and went back to the dance floor.

He tapped on Ron's shoulder and asked "May I?"

Ron smiled and said "I've only been holding your place," smiled and went back to Luna.

Hermione had a look of confusion that crossed her face and then she smiled at Harry. "I'm glad you're back" she confessed.

"Would you like to get some air out on the terrace?" Harry asked.

"Oh, sure." Hermione seemed a little disappointed.

Harry led her out to the terrace and found a remote corner where he knew they wouldn't be disturbed. While Hermione looked out at the stars, Harry quickly performed privacy charm so there would be no more cutting in.

The band started to play another slow song.

"Hermione, would you dance with me?"

Her eyes lit up and she went immediately back into his arms. He held her close as the music played.

_The lady in red is dancing with me_

_Cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here_

_It's just you and me_

_It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

"Hermione"

"Hmmm." She looked up at Harry, and words escaped him. He looked at those beautiful chocolate eyes and got lost. Dipping in, he tasted her lips, slowly and then more persistently. A wonderful sweet first kiss.

He raised his head, and she looked at him in wonderment. "What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"Can't you tell?" this was Hermione, his best friend, the woman that he, yes he loved, even if he just realized that it was a much more mature love than he had previously thought.

"I want you to tell me."

"I love you, Hermione." And with that he kissed her again and held her tight as the song ended.

_I never will forget the way you look tonight_

_The lady in red_

_My lady in red_

_I love you_

Please r/r! :-)


End file.
